everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal
Description Apple White is royally ready for Legacy Day! But her world - and the entire world of Ever After High - will be flipped on its crown if Raven Queen questions her destiny instead of pledging it. Can Apple save her Happily Ever After from becoming a Happily NEVER After? Summary Apple White and Briar Beauty are making their way through the Enchanted Forest and the Village of Book End to Ever After High. Apple is highly excited, as this school year her grade's Legacy Day will occur, which will be the first step on the path to her destiny as queen. Briar is less excited about Legacy Day and her subsequent one hundred year-lasting sleep, but looks forward to all she'll be doing this year, including the Legacy Day afterparty. At school, the two friends split up so Briar can greet everybody while Apple catches up with her husband-to-be Daring Charming and has a mini-interview with Blondie Lockes. Later that day, Apple gets Briar to help her decorate the half of her dorm room that will be occupied by Raven Queen, the villain-to-be of Snow White. This is a last minute change from the dorm room plan which originally had Apple and Briar rooming, requested by Apple as a surprise for Raven. When Raven arrives a little earlier than expected, Briar flings herself out of the window to not interfere with the surprise and because she's never flung herself out of a window before. Luckily for her, Daring happens to be standing just under the window and catches her. The next day, Briar and Apple go into town and meet up with Ashlynn Ella, who invites them to go with her on a forest walk later. The three are interrupted by a massive shoe delivery, which immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. Coincidentally, the bell of Ever After High sounds to notify the students that the Legacy Day rehearsals will begin soon, so the two leave Ashlynn and return to the school building. At the rehearsal, Headmaster Grimm instructs the assembled students. Raven tries to ask a question, but he ignores her to get on with the rehearsals. Apple, Briar, and Daring go through theirs, but when it's Raven's turn, she uses the moment to voice her question anyway: what if she doesn't want to make the pledge? All present are shocked, and Headmaster Grimm tries to subdue the situation by insisting that Raven continues. Raven, however, runs off, and so does Apple soon after, because Raven's refusal to be the villain would deny Apple her Happily Ever After. As she considers her predicament in the Enchanted Forest, Headmaster Grimm approaches her and asks her to help convince Raven to embrace her destiny. Apple accepts, not only for her sake, but for the sake of the entirety of Ever After. Characters Notes Milestones * Rumpelstiltskin and Duchess Swan make their cartoon debuts. Errors * Duchess is missing her left eyebrow during the Legacy Day shot of her sitting behind Daring. * Blondie is missing her ring when she unlocks her MirrorPad. Other * "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal" doubles as the first part of "A Tale of Two Tales". Category:Chapter 1